Human (Hunter)
The Special Task Force of Hunters, or STFH, are a militarian authoritarian type clan that started as a simple tribal clan that enforced human protection but is now a full agency though still regarded as the makeshift of many clans. They could be anyone within society but are typically the ones in higher positions where they can make sure to observe for nonhuman and human behavior easily. Members are given assignments and are stationed in areas where needed, and generally close to a major clan community. They work over the human government to handle situations in society to better protect human life. Hunters have been known to falsify information in order to keep supernatural species regarded as fantasy in restricted areas that experience nonhuman activity. They also protect by means of force if needed. Biology Hunters are all usually, unless given specific permission or by specific rules, normal humans. Whether they were born a hunter clan or joined one later on hunters are usually human so follow normal human biology. Only under special circumstance will this change, and that is is because of the Hunter Code Rule #9, that allows wizards to join as hunters. Under this rule, any species that is a wizard is welcomed to try and join a Hunter Clan. If someone of another species has joined from under this rule, then they follow the biology of their species. Hunters of Human Species have further adaption they can take through modification and enhancement to become a different type of Hunter. There are a total of four main types of Hunters, each type was originally human and still counts as a human regardless of the number of modifications done to themselves. The last type of Hunter is a Hunter that is of a non-human species. You can only be one type of hunter, you can not mix and match, or be a combination. Trying to do so is immediate death. Normal - These hunters are normal humans. They have normal human abilities and senses. Normal hunters have the ability to become an Enhanced Hunter, a Biohunter or a Mechahunter. (Only pick one) Enhanced - These hunters have gone through the extensive ritual and test called the "Trial of Three" and survived it, then after received the blessing of the clan leader. Those that survive come out of it stronger, faster, and with enhanced senses. Bio - These hunters have gone through the extensive ritual and test called "Trial of Three" and survived it but were still unsatisfied, so further modified their body through Species Mods that require going through a special surgery. Going through the ritual and test is not a requirement, but most do this after going through the "Trial of Three". These mods are enhancements that only work for a certain thing, such as if you want a mod for a Turtle's shell you can get that. If you want a mod for a vampire's wings, you can get that. There are also full scale modifications that can give the hunter all the traits and abilities of that species, but the survival rate is low. Modifications can be fatal , and cause the body to shut down from being pushed too much which is also why many get Enhanced first to survive modifications better. *Are also called "Mutants." Mecha - These hunters take away parts they see as weak and put machinery in its place. They use the same abilities and traits as humanots on whatever body part is being replaced. Such as if legs are replaced, stronger legs and faster. Mecha hunters can suffer from losing their sense of humanity and can become cold, and unfeeling since they are not truly a "Humanot" so lack the essence of one. *Are sometimes called "Cyborgs." Shifters - A term used for non-human hunters to differentiate them from a hunter's partner if the same species. The species determines the traits and abilities. *Can sometimes be seen as an insult. History The origin of the Hunters can be traced back to a hunting nomadic clan that, before the Ice Age period, partnered with werewolves for offensive and defensive purposes in return for the werewolves having more grounds to hunt, live and security from other humans knowing about them. The hunters flourished with their partners at their side, creating many clans as they went to many locations but the main location stayed the same. They created a solid partnership between the hunters and wolves, which became the partner system. This system worked flawlessly until the Hunters realized the full ability of the werewolves and some became afraid, which in turn made them enforce more rules on the wolves such as the need for a blood bond. The wolves that participated in the bond were at first prized, and called gems among wolves, with the pack separating. The alpha pack of the werwolves regarded as gems, received names after gems but the other pack became warier of the humans. The hunters treatment of the werewolves grew worse, especially of the gemmed wolves, who would get tested on and the bond would not allow them any type of freedom outside of what their partner allowed. Over time, the wolves were even less than pets and were only slaves to the hunters as they did their bidding and were used for whatever purpose whether it was breeding, experiments, testing weapons, or more. In time the once gemmed wolves named themselves the Undead Wolves, especially as they became used to wearing the skulls of family members in memory when made to fight against them. The numbers of wolves diminished greatly. The Rebellion The none gemmed wolves started to plot a rebellion, with the leader getting a message to all other packs, and actually bringing all werewolves together as they waged war on the humans. The gemmed wolves, because they were bonded had no choice but to fight their brethren. The result was horrible with even more wolves gone, but the wolves won their freedom as the leader of the rebellion created a safe haven which became the Kingdom of Wolves: Isol. The gemmed wolves were forced to stay with the clan. The Square Table As humans learned more about magic, the dragon became the word on everyone's mouth and many humans went out to look for them in order to strengthen armor, weapons, or just for prestige. This led to war between humans and dragons, and the hunters had little idea how to clean the mess until with the appearance of a powerful wizard. The wizard had ideas, yet because wizards were considered supernatural, not many listen to him. So instead he took on a young boy, and taught him so that he could one day become a hunter and hopefully negotiate with the dragons. The boy created the square table,his new kingship gained through him joining the hunters and them putting him there. The boy at first negotiated with Merlin's support and teaching as the boy's advisor, and as the oldest dragon came, they negotiated and to the boy ,the dragon gifted him his power in friendship along with a sword made of one of his fangs. But with the sword the boy slayed the dragon, and many more as he started to become known as the Black Knight: Slayer of Dragons to the wizard's horror creating a rift between the wizard and the Black knight. Humans were now safe, but the Dragon population became low until no one even would see a dragon, and people stopped believing in them. The hunters helped create stories and fantasies that would help lower the belief in dragons. The Black Knight and Wizard's dislike of one another was unknown to the Hunters so for his support of the Black Knight, the Hunters amended the code to include wizards as being human, and were allowed to become hunters. Civil War As the world grew, cities flourished and the hunters influence could be seen everywhere as they took hold of top offices, the once for the most part unified clan started to fall apart as more and different ideas came and old ideas (such as the treatment of werewolves) became obsolete or seen as too outdated. They also felt the hunters as a whole were not following their own creed. This started arguments and then the clans went to war. Over many battles the clans wanting a change won, and started to put together a new code as well as creating laws and rules a hunter must follow. They also created a school for hunters and partners to try to help ensure companionship and equal partnership. Government The entire clan is based on a militaristic culture that also believes strongly in birthright, which leads to leadership being based on not only based on merit but also on who you are born to, as well as age with experience. Within the clan elders are given much respect, and the title of elder is given to denote experience and accomplishments within the clan. Accomplishments within the clan are viewed highly, especially when the clan keeps the old view that every hunter is to serve a purpose. Someone who has done nothing, or has not filled their quota is looked down on. The clan leader is voted on by the high council of three which is also voted on. Though it's expected for the next clan leader to be the child of the clan leader, a clan leader who is not doing their part can be voted out by the clan and demoted, this is greatly frowned upon and the council is also looked at with disappointment for choosing a bad leader. Many clans each have a clan leader and council, but they all answer to the High Clan Leader and High Council. Clans that don't follow the government are considered Outsiders. Higher ranked hunters are always responsible for those lower than them within their squad, and clan leaders are always responsible for the clan as a whole. Those in lower rank are expected to not only support those higher up but always do their best. Rank Rank is an important aspect of hunters. # Leader of all Clans (Clan Leader of Clan HQ) # High Council (Council of Clan HQ) # Clan Leader # Council # General of all Clans # Clan General # Lieutenant General # Major General # Brigadier General # Colonel # Lieutenant Colonel # Major # Captain # First Lieutenant # Second Lieutenant # Officer Cadet # Clan Officer (usually gained by high school for Hunters born into the clan) # Private # Omega Partner System Hunters have a firm belief in the partner system, a hunter with a valued partner is looked as more accomplished than a hunter that goes solo. A Hunter is limited to up to 3 partners, but this is usually done by experienced hunters with a higher rank. An inexperienced Hunter is recommended to take on only one partner. The Code, The Quota & The Creed The Hunter Creed The hunters mandate. To ensure peace between human and supernatural while keeping the balance between the two species through whatever means necessary while ensuring the safety of both species. The Code A set of rules that all hunters must abide to. # All hunters must be human, unless following rule #9. # A hunter must never use their partner as a tool. A hunter's partner is your equal. # All hunters must follow the creed. # Never purposely harm an innocent. # First and foremost a hunter must ensure the balance of the two worlds are protected. # A hunter must be able to hide in plain sight to ensure that their identity as a hunter is not compromised unless it can't be helped. # A hunter that reveals themselves to a human with no knowledge of the supernatural is responsible for that human. # A hunter must always be assigned to a certain station. # A wizard, even if non-human, is a hunter if given the title. All wizards are deemed as human. # Hunters must get approval for modification by the clan leader before doing so. # Hunter squads must be approved by the clan leader. # A hunter that leaves their designated station when it's not for an assignment and with no approval, is considered "AWOL". # A hunter who does not respond to an AWOL notice will be listed as "deserting", and will be dealt with immediately upon being found or seen. # A hunter must never be a danger to the code, or must face termination through death or mind wipe. # A hunter can leave, but must get the approval of the clan leader to do so and depending on the situation their mind wiped as well as family members. They will also be erased from the book of hunters. # A hunter can not kill another hunter without just cause or a reason with solid evidence. Special circumstances are if the hunter is labeled as "Kill on Sight". # A blood bond is never allowed between partner and hunter, a hunter must trust their partner and vice versa. The Quota The quota is a book carried by all hunters that merely lists the code, the creed, as well as all species known to hunters in existence. In the back of the book a hunter is supposed to also list completed assignments as well as their kill count of species. The book is made of a special material infused with magic, while written in an ancient language from the original clan that all hunters must learn Culture Being a militaristic society, their culture is based alot on that and how they function as a whole. Each rank holds importance and is expected to be held with pride, a hunter with no rank at all is frowned on and rarely happens. Though when it does the hunter is not only encouraged to gain rank, but many may not trust the hunter to hold down the position, making it hard to get rank. By age 12, a hunter is considered able to gain rank, with many hunters taking on assignments, figuring out their hunting squad and partners, and more by a certain age. By the time a hunter has entered the high school portion of their education, they are expected to be at least an officer in rank. From a young age, if born into the clan, a hunter is taught to think of everyone. The reason for this, is because hunters try to usually work as a group, and being selfish can get someone killed quickly. Though some hunters do work alone, even then they will think of other hunters as they do their job and how what they do reflect on other hunters. This though does not mean that all hunters are unselfish. Having such an organized society, makes it easy for hunters to not only get things done, but get it done quickly. No matter if the situation is large or small, it's quickly taken care of. In the case of larger situations, hunters for a larger squad, bringing in whatever weapons, fleets, and items necessary to not only take care of the problem but, it's done so quickly sometimes it's as though nothing happened. Hunters neutralize the situation to the degree where many species take care to handle their own situations best they can. Hunters also make sure that in areas that are designated as to never know about the supernatural species, to keep thinking they the species are fantasy and nothing else. Religion When it comes to religious practices, Hunters have the same general views as other humans but from their time with being with werewolves have adopted the practice of believing heavily in their ancestors. They believe, like werewolves, that your ancestors serve as an inspiration to not only do better, but to also make them proud in the afterlife. It's looked down upon to not honor your ancestors, which is why elders are so valued. Education - Becoming a Hunter A hunter can be born into the clan or become a hunter through going though what's known as the "Trial of Ages" then getting the consent of the clan leader. Though formal education at a school credited for a hunter's education is not required, it's highly recommended and many jobs (especially high level) require it. It's also required in increasing one's rank. The education provided to a hunter is formal education going from primary school up to university level, all provided on one large campus separated into five main campuses: * Primary School * Elementary School * Middle School * High School * University At each Hunter Approved campus, not only are hunters given a general curriculum to help them develop but they are also given special courses that will help them develop as hunters. They are also tested on their knowledge and fitness level on tests given through the year at their school. At the end of graduation, a graduation test is given that includes the "Trial of Ages". When a human is accepted to become a hunter, but was not born into it they get an option of going through some sort of formal education for hunters, or they can try for their H.G.E.D. Or they can go straight into the "Trial of Ages" where a certain number will be tested together as a group. They could be tested with hunters that were born into it. Education for Becoming a Partner In order to become a partner to a hunter first, the species must be a "were", such as werewolf, werefox, werebird and etc. The reason for this is because weres have natural instincts that pick up on danger faster than other species, which is a unique and necessary ability. If a "were"species the person wishing to be a partner is only required to ask a hunter for partnership or a hunter ask them, and they sign into a contract. Though education isn't necessary, an educated partner is more in demand over one with no education in Hunter education. A partner goes to a Hunter approved school to learn a formal education as well as test their fitness. Partners get an extra test in sound decisions for when separated from the hunter they are partnered to. Partners who are available to be partnered with can be verbally asked for, find a Hunter that is solo or has less than three partners, or a partner can list themselves as available in the "Partner Me Up" Network with their creditials so a Hunter can choose. To graduate a partner must pass: * Fitness Test * Knowledge Test (Memory and Written) * Situation Test (Mainly to test how they would react to their partner,and how they would handle being separated from their partner during assignments) After completing all of their tests, partners are given a short ceremony that the clan leaders of the hunters hold for them. They are given a special tattoo in magic ink that shows their status as partners. Finding Your Partner (Ceremony) They and their partner's hands are symbolically and temporarily bound together by a string which symbolizes their connection and loyalty to each other by their respective contracts. This is done after they have both signed contracts and can be done privately or publicly. Hunter Trials "Trial of Ages" The "Trial of Ages" consists of several parts that tests a hunter mentally, physically and psychologically. * Part One : Paper Cut This part of the trial is a written version that depends on knowledge of other species including weaknesses, traits and abilities. It also tests whether the individual knows how to prepare for certain assignments, how to take on assignments, how the clan works along with the rank system, as well as what to do in certain situations. They will also be tested on the code, creed, and quota. * Part Two: Memory Lock This part of the trial focuses on memory and knowledge based on visual and be asked to recite from memory. The individual will be shown pictures and be asked questions about it, which they must answer based on memory. They must also answer questions based on "What ifs". They will also be expected to recite the Creed by memory. * Part Three: Determination A hunter is expected to stay determined and have resolve no matter the situation, so they are expected to physically endure whatever situation may come at them. This part of the trial is grueling as it not only tests your physical condition, but pushes it to it's limits as you're expected to not only survive Armageddon Island, full of some of the most deadly members of a species, but you're supposed to fight whatever comes at you as these members are promised a pardoned if they kill you. The ones that come out of this reach the peak of phisical conditioning, as well as stronger reflexes, more awareness, and a better focus. They also come out stronger and faster. * Part Four: Preparation A hunter is supposed to always be prepared and know what they are dealing with. This part has the person take on an assignment, and they must prepare for it based on the information given. They are supposed to not only be prepared for the situation, but swiftly take care of it without creating a larger uproar, alerting anyone such as innocent humans or creating another problem that needs to be fixed. * Part Five: Choice A hunter's job can be taxing and they can be faced with horrible choices they rather never do again. During this part, the individual will be given choices to make. The choices they have to make will not only test them psychologically, but also test their loyalty to the clan. * Part Six: Regret or Join At the end of the trial, congratulations are given but it's not the complete end. The last part is a ritual where you must drink an elixir from a small vial. The vial contains a carefully brewed toxin of different chemicals, the blood of different species, dragon spit and vampire venom that tests the durability of the body inside and out, as well as make a hunter immune to transformation if a human. If a non-human it merely tests the body, since non-humans are immune to transformation since they are already another species. This process can kill the individual, but if they opt out and choose Regret, the memory is wiped. *Hunters that are born into the clan and have gone through a Hunter School should be able to pass each part with ease. For an outsider, it's much harder. "Trial of Three" The Trial of Three is mostly ritual based where you must try to survive each ritual , as well as the changes that occur with each one. Side effects of each elixir excluding death includes, headaches, fevers, nausea, muscle wasting, bone deterioration, convulsion and more. Part 1: Strength This ritual is where the hunter must first travel to the "Tevea: Land of Wayward Giants" , where Giants have put their unlawful kin to die. On the land several plants must be found and picked that only grow there, as well as the enchanted Moon Flower that are rarely found outside the magical border. A giant's blood is needed, and as well as a piece of bone, all to be bought back to be brewed into an elixir to be drunk. If the person survives, they come out stronger, more durable, and a greater endurance. Part 2: Speed This ritual has a hunter travel to Tigre Island, where the most feral werecats live fiercely. These werecats have no sense of humanity, are very territorial and will kill on sight. The hunter must bring back the blood, a fang, the oil secretion of a special plant that grows there, fairy dust, and another moon flower but one that is high in the mountains. If the person survives after the elixer is made once all ingredients are brewed and bought back, they are faster,have greater reflexes, but as a side effect will gain fangs and claws. In rare cases a tail and ears that look beast like. In even more rare cases, the individual loses all sense of self and becomes beast like to the point of being a berserker. People rarely gain themselves after reaching beserker status. Part 3: Senses This ritual has the hunter take on a werewolf in battle during a blood moon and they must win. If they so not, the werewolf will end up most likely killing the hunter. Upon winning they need the saliva of a werewolf and the blood. This must be completed and all done on the bloodmoon as well as finding a moon flower, as well as wolf bane and a few other plants that are under the light of the moon. All ingredients must be bought back so they can be brewed into an elixir. This is the hardest to survive, as it changes your system completely and your senses will be enhanced as well as having an immunity to any disease. They also receive night vision, an acute sense for danger, and the ability to sense magic. They also get a wolf's healing ability and semi-immortality. = Graduation (The Ceremony & Completion of the "Trial of Ages" ) Those who successfully complete Part Six of the Trial of Ages and live to see another day are then led through a series of hidden tunnels that lead to a sacred and ancient land that was blessed by hunters who have gone on before them. The ceremony is held in front of the Leader of all Clans, the High Council and each new hunters respective clan leader. During this ceremony, all hunter recruits must recite the code creed, and quota along with the names of all clan leaders that came before plus their current leader as a way to acknowledge their legacy. After reciting the code, creed, and quota each hunter must recite the following which are words from their ancient texts: Aslaam Ye Iradey Marut Nusfera Omezi Traimarse Qualsfinostu Iridia Namosau Romavera El Fin "I am the light and the way" "Not a soul can consume my will" "To protect and serve humanity" "I will do until my final day" After reciting those words, they will be sworn in by the Leader of the Clans, then placed into the ranks to join their fellow hunter brethren.